Crazy With Our Friends
by The Secret Winds
Summary: Jack, Bunny, Tooth, and North decide to go to a movie one Friday night, but little do they know that this is about to become one crazy night. Rated T for language, suggestive themes, and sexual content (NO LEMONS I PROMISE! JUST A LITTLE SMUTTY MOSTLY SUGGESTIVE LANGUAGE) Could be rated PG-13.
1. The Movies

**THANK YOU FOR CLICKING ON THIS STORY! **

**WHAT THIS STORY IS, IS THIS: THIS IS JUST A STORY ABOUT A NIGHT WERE JACK, TOOTH, BUNNY AND NORTH JUST GO OUT AND HAVE FUN AS HUMANS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**RATED T FOR LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES, AND SOME SEXUAL RELATED CONTENT (NO SMUT OR LEMONS!)**

* * *

"Are you guys almost ready?" I called to the other three guardians, fidgeting in my new clothes and shoes. Man I hated shoes! I hadn't worn them as long as I could remember; I ran a hand through my new brown hair.

We all decided to go to the movies for the first time to see _the conjuring, _but we couldn't go invisible or looking like we did, so North gave us some of the potions he kept, that not only made you visible, but made you the way you were when or _if_ you were human. I volunteered to try it first, it worked. I put on a pair of light brown cargo shorts with a dark brown shirt that matched my hair. Along with it I had to wear these black sneakers that I _refused _to wear socks with.

"Almost!" Tooth sang, obviously sounding happy with her new look. The rest didn't answer, their rooms stayed quiet. I just sat there in the old wood chair staring at the four different doors, there were closets of clothes in there so they had a good excuse to take a while.

One of the doors left from me swung open and out came North, he looked like North quite a bit, except he wasn't as tall and bulky, he still wore boots but instead of the old clothing he wore a red polo shirt with brown khaki shorts, he had a wrist watch on along with a dog tag necklace.

"Looking good!" I complemented with a smile.

He smiled back, "Thank you Jack!" he sat in the seat next to me.

Tooth's door swung open. She walked out. I couldn't believe my eyes. Tooth had shoulder length light brown hair with a few strands of hair, green, blue, and yellow. She wore a pink tank top with a denim jacket over it, ripped jean shorts, and flip flops. She was beautiful.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Awesome!" I told her.

"Very good!" North told her.

"Where's Bunny?" she asked.

"Still in there," I answered.

"Bunny! Hey were waiting for you! The movie starts soon!" she yelled through the door.

"I look stupid!" Bunny called back, I could see why Bunny would think that, Bunny went from being a giant Rabbit to a human so something may look a little weird.

Tooth walked up to the door, "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah," Bunny responded with a sigh.

Tooth grabbed the door handle and twisted. Once the door was open just a crack she slipped inside and shut the door. I looked at North he looked back and shrugged. I turned my attention towards the door again.

A few minutes later the door opened and Tooth slipped out. She was gawking.

"Is it bad?" I asked in a whisper.

She only blinked.

She walked over to where we sat and stood in between us.

"C'mon Bunny!" she called. It took a couple of seconds but the door finally opened and out walked a human Bunny. I saw what Tooth was gawking at. He was _ripped! _He still was skinny, just like Bunny was, but _so many _muscles were visible through the A shirt he was wearing. Topping the 'A' shirt was a black leather jacket that only made him seem even more masculine. He wore black jeans that matched the jacket, along with black sneakers. On his neck he wore chain with a cross on it, the same color as his grey hair. His face was smooth except for a barely visible dark grey goatee. His hair was tidy but it wasn't combed back either. His green eyes shined brilliantly in the light of the Pole's hallway. Bunny could pass for a twenty five year old. My jaw dropped.

Bunny ran a _hand _through his gray hair while he _blushed_, he was almost cute when he did "I know I don't look to great."

"No! You look great!" Tooth complimented, still in awe.

North stood up, making me jump, "Alright then, let us get going!"

Sandy couldn't make it, since the showing was at eight at night; he had a job to do. I stood up as North pulled out a snow globe. He said the name of the town and threw it to the floor. The orb exploded then created the portal.

"One, two, three!" North shouted as we all jumped in…

We ended up behind the movie theater, it was better if we did that, because people may wonder why four strange people appeared out of nowhere.

"Are ve all ready?" North asked.

The three of us nodded.

"Good then let's go," North said while turning around to head for the front doors of the theater.

We turned the corner and found side walk that wound all the way around the theater. Tooth skipped ahead of us, enjoying the way she looked. A couple of guys passed us and one of them whistled when they saw her. She looked backwards to the man and winked a saucy wink.

I was walking by Bunny, I still couldn't believe how _attractive he was!_

Wait did I just think 'attractive' no, no, he just looks good is all.

As if he read my mind Bunny looked to me, "Ya look good frost."

"So do you," I complimented back.

"Thanks," Bunny said embarrassed, running a hand through his fluffy grey hair.

We finally reached the front glass doors there were no lines. Bunny held the door for us and walked in last. He walked up to the booth were a girl no older than eighteen sat there. She put down the book she was reading and stared at Bunnymund.

"'ey Sheila, four for the conjuring," he told her politely.

She nodded and tore her eyes away from Bunny and looked down at the cash register. Bunny's right hand dug around in his coat pocket and bulled out a bundle of money.

"Ah, that'll be nineteen dollars and eighty five cents," she told him in a small voice.

"Thanks," he told her with a smile. She giggled and handed him the tickets through the opening in the window.

Bunny turned around and looked at us, "C'mon."

He turned around and headed for the door that led into the main lobby of the theater. This time it was North that held the door, Bunny walked in first, followed by Tooth, then me, and North. People inside were buzzing around going from place to place, there was an arcade to the right along with a bar, straight ahead was a popcorn stand, then to the left was where you handed over your tickets. The four of us walked over to the left to where a man at a black pedestal stood. The people around us were mostly dates, girls in torn jeans and crop tops, and guys in t-shirts and khakis. Bunny stood out the most though out of the guys, the same way Tooth stood out from the girls. We were a strange looking crowd, but hopefully a nice looking one.

When we reached the man in black Bunny handed him the tickets, the man looked at the tickets then ripped the ends off handing them back to Bunny.

"Theater twelve to the right," the man told him.

"Thank you!" Tooth piped up.

We all turned the corner to the right and began walking down the long hallway. The carpet was Technicolor with different shapes making the design.

Someone bumped my shoulder, I spun around to see who it was, two girls had their heads turned the one on the left blew me a kiss then winked. I smirked and turned around and continued walking.

When walking back up to the group I noticed a beautiful girl straight ahead of us, she had black hair with purple streaks and purple sequence dress to match. She had a red lollipop in her right hand that she held like a cigarette, she had to be about nineteen, she had an _awesome _curvy body, and she was staring at Bunny. I caught up to him and nudged him with my shoulder.

"Hm?" he asked, I glanced towards the girl, Bunny followed my eyes. The girl theatrically looked him over, then meeting his eyes she slowly and seductively licked her top lip. Bunny huffed a laugh and smiled back. She responded by putting the sucker back in her mouth. Bunny turned his attention back to where he was walking.

"Ah here ve are, theater twelve!" North told us. Bunny looked back to the girl and waved. The girl took the lollipop out of her mouth, looked Bunny over again, then made a silent 'meow' with her lips. I chuckled, Bunny smirked.

We filed one by one into the silent almost empty theater. Most of the seats were open, but I wanted the front row.

"Guys! The front row's open!" I told them.

"Oh Jack," Tooth began.

"C'mon please! Please!" I begged.

"Alright," Bunny said.

"Yes!" I cheered in a whisper.

We headed for the front seats at the front of the theater, North took a seat towards the center. Tooth sat to the right of him, followed by Bunny at the right of her, then me to the right of Bunny.

Commercials after commercials played. I tried to find something to do to distract me until the movie played.

"Ey Frostbite," Bunny called me in a whisper.

"Yeah?" I responded, turning my attention to him.

"Are ya sure ya aren't gonna be scared?" he teased with a smirk, he looked so much like Pooka Bunny, yet he didn't, I had to admit though, even though I hated doing so, he looked great.

"Are you kidding me? Me afraid? Never!" I answered in a whisper.

I was shaking, this movie was freaking me out there was nothing else to it. It had only been about thirty minutes into the film and I was already scared. I couldn't let Bunny know that though, I'd never hear the end of it. _Ever_.

"Hey, are ya alrigh'?" Bunny asked in a whisper.

I jumped slightly then looked at Bunny. His eyes were full with worry.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm fine why?" I stammered, something in the movie jumped, "Eeep!" I squealed.

"Are ya sure?" he asked again.

"Mhm," I responded.

Bunny slowly looked back to the screen, the other guardians seemed to be enjoying the movie, they excitedly kept their eyes glued to the moving pictures on the screen.

"_Something grabbed my foot…" _the girl on the silver screen told her sister. My adrenaline began to rise, I felt sick with nervousness. Bunny's hand was resting on his arm rest casually when I bumped it with my own, which also caused me to jump. A few seconds later the girl in the movie spoke up again, what she said could have thrown me into a coma with fear and horror.

"_It's right behind you…" _

I didn't care what Bunny thought, I panicked and grabbed his hand and squeezed as hard as I could. Bunny looked over at me. Suddenly the bass effects of the movie got louder, causing the theater to actually _shake!_

The older girl began to turn around slowly.

That was it, I couldn't stand it anymore. I let go of Bunny's hand, pushing it off the arm rest and lifting it up into the section between the seats. I cuddled up to Bunny's side, pressing my face into his shoulder and shutting my eyes.

The girls screamed in the movie so loud that I yelped and pressed closer to Bunny. I felt Bunny's arm curl around my back and rest it on my side, pulling me closer.

"Shh, it's alrigh' Jack," he comforted.

_"It said it wanted my family dead…" _The girl on the screen said. I whimpered and shut my eyes tighter.

"It's alright Snowflake I'm 'ere," Bunny continued to comfort me. I was trying to get comfortable. Bunny smelt good, even as a human. His sweet scent radiated around me, making me relax a bit more.

Bunny squeezed me tighter and pressed his nose against my brown hair, "You're gonna be okay I promise."

* * *

**TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT, I NEED TO KNOW TO CONTINUE WITH MORE CHAPTERS**

**THANK YOU!**


	2. TGIF

"That. Was. Awesome!" Tooth exclaimed as we walked out of the movies.

"Yeah it was a good story," Bunny agreed.

I walked in between Bunny and Tooth; a slight breeze blew from the west causing all of our hair to get a little messed up.

"How did you like it Jack?" North asked.

"Ah, it was okay," I stammered, still shaking from a couple of scenes.

Bunny chuckled and nudged me with his shoulder; I blushed because I could no longer frost. We stopped when we finally exited the building.

Tooth turned to the rest of us, "So, where do we go next?"

"Next?" North and I said at the same time, not really thinking that we would be going anywhere else.

Bunny laughed, "I'm up for it. What about drinks?"

"Sounds good!" Tooth exclaimed.

Bunny turned to North and I, "You guys comin'?"

I had never been _out _to eat before. I wasn't too sure to do when you were at a restaurant.

"Ah, yeah why not?" I said.

"You weren't ready to quit yet were you?" Tooth asked me, "I don't get to ever do this, I think it's fun!"

"Yeah that's because you and Bunny get hit on every five minutes!" I told her teasingly, she brushed her brown hair back in embarrassment.

North laughed and so did Bunny.

"Vell vere do ve eat?" North asked.

"There are lots of places! Maybe we should just walk until we find one," she suggested.

"The Outback?" I flashed a grin at Bunny, he rolled his eyes.

"Naw, just someplace to sit and listen ta music," Bunny answered.

"I'm up for it!" I exclaimed, happy to have more fun.

After portaling to many different locations we _finally _found one that looked appealing, it was called 'T. G .I. Friday's' I hadn't heard of it before but the color of it was blue, my favorite color, so I said 'Hey, why not?'

A rush of cool air rushed onto my face as I pushed the doors open to enter the building. Voices of the people around us were buzzing around mixed with a laugh every now and then. The lights were dim yet shed enough light to see the faces of everyone.

I walked up to a lady with her blonde hair pinned back with bobby pins; her hazel eyes were scanning a board on the stand directly below her.

"Hi," I said as she looked up, "table for four please."

She looked back to the chart, "Is a booth by the bar okay?" she asked.

"That's fine," I answered, the others now standing directly behind me.

"Alright, follow me," she said politely, turning around with four menus in her hand and walking up the steps to the bar area. She stopped at the halfway point in the room, and gestured to the booth.

"Does this suit you?" she asked me.

"Yes this'll do fine," I said with a smile. She placed the menus two on each side, smiled at me then walked away, her high heels lightly clapping on the floor. Bunny slid into the left side of the booth first as Tooth slid into the right side. North followed Bunny as I followed Tooth.

Not fifteen seconds later a girl with spikey brown hair came up to the table, her black pants were skin tight, they weren't jeans, they were more like work pants. Her black button down shirt was buttoned up to her collar bone revealing just a little of skin. She had black seeing glasses that covered her midnight blue eyes. Around her neck was a black choker with a white jewel glued on the center. She had a note pad in her left hand and a blue pen in her right.

"Hello, welcome to Fridays can I start you off with something to drink?" she said professionally but then scanned Bunny's face.

"Oh, hello Bunnymund," she said with a coy tone, "You look good, Hello Tooth, North, and…" she paused leaning over to me, "Who's this?"

"'ey, Ella, I haven't seen ya for a while, and that's Jack," Bunny told Ella politely.

"Jack Frost?" she said with a naughty smirk, "I've heard of you," wow she was seductive, she flashed a smile, her teeth were straight and sparkly white, "So what brings you all here? And in such an attractive form," she directed towards Bunny.

"Ah, were just 'ere for drinks, 'ey what happened ta ya eyes?" Bunny asked.

She reached up with one hand and pulled the glasses away from her face, her eyes were _crimson, _"The glasses make the color different," she told him.

"Oh, should a' guessed that, uh, da ya know anythin' good ta drink 'ere? Da ya 'ave any favorites?" he asked her.

"Well that depends what you want. Do you want alcohol, tea, energy, milkshakes, slushies?"

Bunny shrugged his shoulders.

"What types of tea do you have?" Tooth piped in.

"We have a blackberry Long Island Tea" Ella answered back.

"That sounds good!" Tooth exclaimed, "What's in it?"

"Vodka, Rum, Gin, Chambord, blackberries, lime juice, lemon juice, cane sugar, fresh lemon. That's not all of it but it's all I can remember."

Tooth's eyes widened, she thought for a moment, "Ah why not!"

Bunny looked as though he would have done a spit take. Tooth _drinking! _

A waitress at another booth set down a drink; it was a red-ish pink-ish drink with strawberries in it.

"Hey, what's that?" I said looking at the drink at the other table.

Ella followed my gaze, "You want that?"

I nodded my eyes wide.

"Alright sweetie," she scribbled again on the pad.

North looked up from the drink menu, "I'll have da Barbados Rum Punch."

Now North I _could _see drinking.

"Alright," Ella Scribbled on her pad again.

"How 'bout you mister?" she asked Bunny.

"Surprise me," Bunny said slyly.

"Alright," Ella said, clicking the blue pen, "I'll be right back with those Bun," she walked away, running a hand through his grey hair. Bunny chuckled.

"Hey," I asked him cockily, "Who's she?"

Bunny laughed, "Old friend."

"Sounds like more than an old _friend_," Tooth teased with an evil smile.

"Well," Bunny began to speak, but a blush got in his way. It was so different to see Bunny blushing.

"She liked me a 'lil more than I did her, it really wasn't anythin' it's just history now," he said nervously, blush fading.

Tooth giggled and then when into thought for a moment, "Hey, speaking of old friends, Ash maybe out tonight," Bunny froze, "She usually goes out on Friday nights."

"How is Ash? I haven't seen her in ages," North asked Tooth, "How is she feeling? Vith the whole, lonesome thing?"

"Well, she's better now," Tooth played with her brown hair, the different color streaks becoming messy, "She's still a little lonely."

"Any more attempts?" Bunny unfroze and asked cautiously.

"Not that I'm aware of," Tooth shook her head in disappointment, "I haven't seen her in thirty years."

"Who are we talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Oh it's an old friend, we've known her long before we met you, I'll explain it to you later," she told me.

"Oh, alright," I said, bored with this subject.

Ella was walking back to the table with a tray in her hands; she sat the tray down on the empty booth table beside us. Her thin black glasses were back along with the mesmerizing blue eyes.

She grabbed one glass that was Tooth's, "Alright, Blackberry long island tea," she reported as she set the glass in front of her. She reached to the other table again, "Barbados Rum Punch," she set a taller glass in front of North.

"Strawberry Lemonade Crush," she set the big glass next to me, I stared at it greedily.

"And for you the tropical margarita," she set the funny looking glass by Bunny, "I don't need your i.d.'s cause I know you, it's against the rules but so what."

"Ya didn't drug this did ya Sheila?" Bunny teased her.

Ella looked as though she was just provoked, "I could, but that'll cost you extra," she winked and with one pointer finger traced Bunny's jaw, he caught me staring and lightly blushed.

She leaned away from him, "Alright guys enjoy! I'll take care of the bill for you, so you can get up and go when you want."

"Thanks!" Bunny told her, we all chimed in.

She walked away.

Tooth was the first to take a sip of her drink, "Mhm," she moaned in delight, "It's good!"

"I wouldn't had ever pictured you drinking!" I told her.

"Well I am old enough you know."

I laughed and placed the straw on my lips and sucked, the liquid came into my mouth the sweet taste was delicious against my tongue.

"How da ya like it?" Bunny asked.

"It's amazing!" I said as I went in for more.

(15 minutes later)

I had finished the drink and ordered a couple more to go with it. I loved the taste. Bunny had asked if it was okay with Ella that I kept ordering more drink considering that she was paying. But she assured him that it was perfectly fine and that I should enjoy myself…

"Ha!," I laughed, finishing the last of my drink, "I would have never ever ever ever _ever_ had imagined Bunny drinking. I mean c'mon he's the frikin' Easter rabbit!" I felt very jumpy, very _very_ jumpy. But I loved it.

Bunny just rolled his eyes.

"What the hell?" I shouted.

"What Jack?" Bunny asked.

"You're a human!" I shouted at him and began hysterically laughing. I felt short of breath and my face felt heated.

"Jack?" Tooth asked me shaking my shoulder, "How many of those have you had?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe two or four?" I half asked half said.

Bunny turned in his seat, "'Ey, Ell?"

Ella walked over to the table, "Yeah Bunny?"

"What was in Jack's drink?"

"Have you two had sex?" I blurted to Ella and Bunny. Bunny face-palmed.

Ella was in thought for a moment, "I believe it was strawberries, lime juice, lemon juice, sugar, fresh lemons, Sprite and a large can of red bull."

"For each drink?" Bunny asked alarmed, removing his hand from his face.

Ella nodded.

"Was the sex hot?" I asked then began to have a laughing fit which made the other four go silent in disbelief.

"Ah shit," Bunny said, shaking his head…

* * *

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! BUT WE'RE MOVING SO I HAVEN'T HAD TIME!**

**OKAY I HAVE HAD A COUPLE OF PEOPLE ASK ME IF THIS WAS A SLASH OR JACKRABBIT. HERE'S MY ANSWER.**

**IT IS NOT A SLASH, BUT THERE WILL BE JACKRABBIT. IT WILL NOT FOCUS ON JACKRABBIT BUT THERE WILL BE SOME ALONG WITH **

**RAINBOW SNOW CONE. THE THING IS WITH ME IS THAT I AM AN ADDICT TO JACKRABBIT, SO IN ORDER TO MAKE THAT ALWAYS HAPPEN JACK IN MY STORIES (NOT TO BE WEIRD) WILL ALWAYS BE BI SEXUAL. NOW WHY IS THIS? ONE BECAUSE I THINK JACKRABBIT IS AWESOME! ALONG WITH RAINBOW SNOW CONE SO THAT WAY EVERYONE'S HAPPY. TWO BECAUSE I THINK HE WOULD BE, CONSIDERING THAT HE'S BEEN ALONE FOR ALL THOSE YEARS, I THINK ANYONE OF ANY GENDER THAT REACHED OUT TO HIM HE WOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH, (DOES THAT MAKE SENSE?) AND THREE BECAUSE I _SUCK_ AT WRITING IN AUTHORS POINT OF VIEW SO IF SOMEONE LOOKS GOOD IN A STORY I HAVE TO MAKE JACK THINK SO. **

**REVIEW AND CRITIQUE! ASH WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER!**

**ALL OF THESE DRINKS ARE REAL! GO TO FRIDAYS AND TELL ME HOW THEY ARE! (Well unless your to young to drink)**

**I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS STORY'S GOING OR HOW IT'LL END UP BUT I'M TRYING!**


	3. Clubbing Tonight

"Get off of me!"

"I'm not on ya!" Bunny shouted back to me.

I tried to run but Tooth, North, and Bunny cornered me.

"I'm totally fine love Bunny!" I yelled at Bunny, followed by a round of hysterical laughing. I crumpled to the concrete laughing my head off.

"Jack, you have to drink water to calm yourself down. Otherwise we can't go anywhere else!" Tooth told me.

"But I like being high!" I whined. Just then a crazy idea came into my head, but of course in my state of mind, it was totally normal.

"_Kiss Me!_" I shouted as I lunged for Bunny. Bunny backed off, I ran after him.

"Come _here_!" I commanded as I stomped forward.

"Ah guys, a lil' help here!" Bunny begged. North laughed but Tooth ran over and grabbed my shoulders from behind, pulling as hard as she could to drag me away from Bunny. I shrugged her off and ran after Bunny, but he just kept backing away. Tooth tried again to pull me back, but I, again, shrugged her off. Then I ran as fast as I could to catch up to Bunny and then jumped on him, tackling him to the ground. I sat on his stomach and pinned his arms back, mustering up all the strength I could to keep him from moving. He could have pushed me off at any time, but he probably just was trying not to offend me. He looked up at me, bewilderment in his green eyes.

"_Now!_" I told him.

I was lifted into the air and off of Bunny; I reached forward to try to hold on to him. His leather jacket was slippery though and my hands came off easily. North had me in his grasp, I couldn't move.

"Put me down!" I screeched.

North did, but hesitantly. Watching for any sudden movements directed towards the human looking Bunny. I fell to the ground onto my bottom in defeat.

"Aw, c'mon! I've never been kissed before!" I pouted, bringing my knees up to my chin and wrapping my arms around them.

Bunny was already standing, smoothing out his silvery gray hair and straitening his leather jacket. He chuckled.

"Why me? Why not Tooth?" he asked flashing a smile at her. Tooth blushed lightly.

"Because rabbits are afraid of greyhounds!" I shouted then laughed uncontrollably again.

~LATER~

"Are you okay now?" Tooth asked me cautiously.

I sighed, "Yeah I think I'm alright now," I looked to Bunny, "Sorry Bunny," I told him for the fifth time.

"S'alright Jack, yer just a lil' hypa' when yer on caffeine is all," Bunny replied, still keeping his distance. I did feel better though, after they had Ella bring out water for me to drink. I must have drunk about six bottles before I had calmed down. Still Bunny was carrying a couple more bottles with him just in case.

I stood up off of the ground slowly, shaking my head trying to make the head rush I had just gotten go away. Bunny stepped back a few steps.

"Ha!" I laughed, looking at Bunny, "Am I that scary Kangaroo?"

Bunny gave me a smug look, "Who ya' callin' kangaroo mate?"

I looked Bunny over again, he really didn't look like a kangaroo anymore, I returned the smug look, "Well you may not be a kangaroo on the outside, but on the inside you are a roo!"

Bunny rolled his eyes.

Tooth turned to North, "So where next?"

"Vell, did you vant to go see Ash?"

"Is her name Ash or is that short for something?" I asked, "Tooth you did say you'd tell me about her later."

"Oh, I did didn't I, well I will, I promise, while were walking. And yes, Ash is short for Ashlee. Ashlee Lucy Dearing," Tooth told me. 'Ash, Ashlee. I think I could have guessed that, well maybe.'

"It doesn't ring a bell," I said, lifting my left hand and scratching my brown hair.

"Well you did say that you had never met her," Tooth reminded me.

"Well yeah, but I'm surprised you guys haven't mentioned her before."

"Alright, let's get walking though, we don't have all night. Plus I have to tell Jack about her. Do you two want to help?" she asked Bunny and North.

"Dat's alvight Tooth," North said.

"Yeah,'s your friend you tell 'im," Bunny told her.

"Bunny she's _friends _with _everyone_," Tooth corrected him.

"Yeah, sure," Bunny grumbled, turning away from Tooth to start walking with North, "Where are we headed anyway?"

"Just a couple of blocks, she usually is at the club," she told them.

"Dat doesn't tell us where to go!"

"Well I'll tell you all where to turn okay?"

The others didn't respond they began walking down the parking lot from the back of Fridays. Tooth looked at me, shrugged and began walking. I followed.

"So what's the story with this Ashlee?" I asked, very curious like.

"Well Jack, I have to warn you, it's not a pretty one…" I cut her off.

"I'm sure I've heard worse, I want to hear!" I assured her.

Tooth fell silent in thought, staring at the ground.

"Well, first thing you need to know is this; Ashlee is a Poeity. It is a creature very human like, but with the power to turn into an animal. I'm sure that you've never heard of them, well there's a good reason for that. So at the age of four her parents were murdered at the hands of a psychopathic murderer. He was never found. So Ash was left alone to tend for her ninety year old grandmother, she was alone and confused for so many years, not knowing if she would be safe because the man was never caught. Ten years later she turned fourteen, she has never liked her birthdays. Then four days later her grandmother died. She buried her and tried to get on with her life after all of her loss. Just that night two troublesome young Poeitys decided to torch her house for fun… while she was in it," Tooth took a break from speaking letting the information soak in.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"No not even close… She roamed her villages alone, with no food, water, or shelter. Vicious rumors spread about her, on how _she_ killed her parents and now her grandmother and then torched the house. People all over believed it, so no one wanted her around. But she made friends with the kids. This is the gruesome part of the story. Her and her friends decided to go and play in a corn field one day, out of nowhere the psycho path came after them with a scythe. Do you know what that is?"

I shook my head.

"That's something farmers use to get crops, it's like a small sickle," I gulped, "So she ran from him, trying to save her friends. She did alright until he caught up with her. He told her that he wanted her dead to finish off the family. She tried to run away, but was constantly blocked by him. She tried to dance around him; trying to trick him into thinking she was going one way and not the other. She kept ducking his swings and kept moving. Until she took a wrong turn and…" She paused, "He caught her throat."

I gulped again, rubbing my hand on my own throat.

"When she was on the ground, for lack of better words, he kept… chopping. Well before he could completely behead her, the town's people found him. They killed him, but there was no way they could save poor Ash. Well she woke up sometime later and saw the moon; Manny had saved her, healed her and made her immortal. She wondered the towns, not completely understanding why she was alive. But everyone ran away from her calling her a ghost or a demon. She was so alone. But not a year later a disease hit the Poeitys that killed them _all_ except for Ashlee. Ashlee was heartbroken and alone even more than usual. She spent years with suicide attempts, but she found that she cannot die. Still today she cannot explain why. She tried to kill herself because she felt as though she should have died with her family, she said that she did not deserve to live. Well many, many, _many_ years later, I found her. She was so sweet, she said 'Hello, and I'm sorry if I scare you away, but please give me a chance,' she was so polite, still is. Well I just had to take her to meet the guardians, well that was interesting… Well she got along with North, Sandy loved her, and then…"

"What?" I asked, dying from curiosity.

Tooth's expression became serious, "Do you _promise _you won't tell _anyone?_"

"Yeah, sure, okay!" I said anxiously.

Tooth's voice became a whisper, "Then she met Bunny and wow, I had never seen anyone so in love before…" I cut her off.

"Wait, _she's in love with the grumpy old Pooka_?" I whispered, slightly laughing.

"Ah, yeah! Big time, she feels as though he would understand how she felt, considering he is also the last of his species, he was always very nice to her, but she never wears her love on her sleeve. She actually comes out looking like she doesn't even care. Which is why Bunny doesn't think she likes him at all," Tooth told me serious as ever.

"Has she ever tried to make a move?"

"No Jack, that's her problem."

"You mean besides she loves a giant rabbit?"

"Hey, who was the one wanting to _kiss_ him a couple of minutes ago," she asked, a little offended, "Take a left!" she shouted to the others.

"Jack, Ashlee would love to be with Bunnymund, but in her mind because of all of the lonely-ness, pain, and loss she has suffered she believes that no one will ever _actually _love her, it took me _years_ to convince her that I wasn't going to leave her. _Still she thinks that I don't love her!_ She thinks everyone loves her like a new pair of shoes. That people will get bored with her and toss her away. She has never dated, no first kiss either. She was always the misfit in her town _even_ when things were fine… Jack it's so hard to understand, you have to meet her. I know she sounds weird, but you _really _need to meet her first."

"Yeah, sure, she'll probably be like another Bunny, grumpy and smart assy," I grumbled continuing our walk, the city was changing, we were no longer in Friday's parking lot but on a street.

"Take a right!" Tooth called, "Jack, what's with all of the Bunny hate all of the sudden?"

"I don't know, I just… Are you sure I'll like this girl? She seems like she'd be a bitch," Tooth looked like she'd been slapped.

"Don't you ever call her that again!" she scolded me.

"Sorry sorry!" I held my hands up in defense.

Tooth groaned in anger.

She looked around at where we were. Pointing she said, "Here we go! The building to the right!"

The place that she was pointing at had brick walls, the doors and windows were tinted black so that no one could see in. It looked like a place for shady dealings.

"Tooth are ya sure this is the place?" Bunny asked, he was standing still with North beside him, staring at the warn building.

We caught up to them, "Yep positive. Can't you hear the music?"

"Naw, when I turned human mah ears stopped workin' correctly," Bunny answered her.

"Well let's go!" Tooth slightly shouted in an excited tone, pushing past Bunny. When she reached the door of the 'club' she gripped the chrome looking handle and pulled. She struggled slightly as a rush of air pushed her brown hair backwards. Music came flooding out of the opening.

She looked back, "Are you guys coming?"

Bunny, North, and I all walked forward. The music got louder as we got closer.

'_**Some somehow - it's a little different when**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**You know what I really am**_

_**All about**_

_**You know how it really goes**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah**_

_**Some some way**_

_**We'll be getting out of this**_

_**Town one day**_

_**You're the only one that I**_

_**Want with me**_

_**You know how the story goes**_

_**When it's you and me**_

_**We don't need no one to tell us who to be**_

_**We'll keep turning up the radio**_

_**What if you and I**_

_**Just put up a middle finger to the sky**_

_**Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll!'**_

The music was blaring by the time we entered the building. I walked in first followed by the rest. Everyone, _everyone_ was dancing. I had never been in a place so warm, it smelled of alcohol and cheap perfume. I turned to face my friends.

Tooth was the last to walk in (since she was holding the door) and she took a place in the center between North and Bunny.

"Alright, you three have fun, I'll see if I can find Ash!" and with that she was off, disappearing into the crowd.

I looked to North in amusement, he shrugged.

"Ey frost, ever been to a place like this before?" Bunny shouted at me, fidgeting with his leather coat again.

"No!" I shouted back to him, almost completely drowned out by the blaring music.

"Well, ya want me ta go 'round wit' ya? Don't want ya bein talked inta beer," Bunny offered with a chuckle.

"Nah it's alright kangaroo, I think I'm okay," I said with a smirk, I leaned slightly to add to the effect of the sarcastic tone.

Bunny dropped his hands to his sides, his eyes wide with rage, "What did ya call me?"

He jolted forwards, I spun on my heel and ran into the crowd of people, just pushing and shoving. No one seemed to be phased by me bumping into them.

'_**Saw you leaning against that old record machine**_

_**Saw the name of your band written on the marquee**_

_**It's a full moon tonight so we getting rowdy**_

_**Yeah we getting rowdy, g-g-getting rowdy**_

_**Feeling like I'm a high schooler**_

_**Sipping on a warm wine cooler**_

_**Hot 'cause the party don't stop**_

_**I'm in a crop top**_

_**Like I'm working at hooters**_

_**We been keeping it PG**_

_**But I wanna get a little frisky**_

_**Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop**_

_**Let me set you free!'**_

The music got louder as I got closer to the other side of the room. The swarms of people were always moving, they never stopped. They all kept in rhythm of the beat of the song.

'_**C'mon 'cause I know what I like**_

_**And you're looking just like my type**_

_**Let's go for it just for tonight**_

_**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon**_

_**Now don't even try to deny**_

_**We're both going home satisfied**_

_**Let's go for it just for tonight**_

_**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon**_

_**Write our names on the wall in the back of the bar**_

_**Steal some bubblegum from the corner Maxi-Mart**_

_**Yeah, we laughing like kids causing trouble in the dark**_

_**Causing trouble in the dark, t-t-trouble in the dark**_

_**Feeling like a saber-toothed tiger**_

_**Sipping on a warm Budweiser**_

_**Touch me and give me that rush**_

_**Better pack a toothbrush**_

_**Gonna pull an all-nighter**_

_**We been keeping it kosher**_

_**But I wanna get it on for sure**_

_**Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop**_

_**Baby don't be scared!'**_

The music just continued and continued as I kept moving, just looking around. There were tables and waitresses surrounding the outskirts of the dance floor. The waitresses wore very tight short jeans, along with t-shirts that were tied in a ponytail at the bottom on their backs.

The song ended. I began to walk to the very back of the _huge_ building. In the very back, hidden by the crowd of people, was a stage where all of the music equipment was along with a D.J behind a table with a laptop.

I felt someone poke my shoulder, I spun around. Standing there was a girl with back length light pink slightly curly hair, brown eyes, a light pink blouse, short white jeans, and _awesome _legs. Her body was slender but extremely curvy; she wasn't exactly flat chested either. On her face she had a button nose covered in very light freckles and a pale complexion. The girl was beautiful.

"You! Cute kid! I need someone to dance with me, c'mon!" she told me with a candy sweet but still mature voice, she grabbed my wrist and tugged. I walked with her the whole time, trying to get away.

"Ah, sorry I can't dance!" I told her, twisting my wrist anyway possible to get away.

"Don't worry! Half of these people can't, just follow my lead and do things that relate to the lyrics!" she responded with a light laugh.

I groaned in defeat, I was going to be so embarrassed! I couldn't dance, never tried, and in front of my friends!

We reached the stage's stair case, she ran up them, her flip flops clip clopping every step she took. She dragged me along with her.

"Why do I have to do this anyway?" I asked the girl.

"It's just to lead them all, they just like to have someone know what they're doing," she told me. With saying that we were both walking towards the center of the huge black stage, "Plus, I do this all the time, it's no biggy!"

We were in the middle now, I felt jittery and sweaty, for the first time I was _sweating_! It was a very different feeling.

"Again, just follow my lead and act like what the lyrics say, if you think it's weird then it _will _be. So don't think it, 'k?"

I nodded, that's when the music started a girls voice came out of the speakers followed by the D.J.'s voice.

"This song is called _your body_ by Christina Aguilera!" he shouted into his microphone.

The girl got very close to me and then backed away, she began to move to the beat slowly, I followed to the best of my ability.

'_**I came here tonight to get you out of my mind,**_

_**I'm gonna take what I find!'**_

She got close to me again, speeding up with the music, I tried to follow. She nodded to me in encouragement.

'_**So open the box, don't need no key I'm unlocked**_

_**And I won't tell you to stop!'**_

'So this song was going to be sexual,' I shuddered in nervousness, 'no! She said it'll only be awkward if I make it awkward!'

'_**I don't need to know where you've been,'**_ she held up a hand as if to gesture a refusal.

'_**All I need to know is you and no need for talking!'**_ she walked close to me and put a finger to my lips.

'_**So don't even tell me your name,**_

_**All I need to know is whose place,'**_ she ruffled my brown hair; I guessed it was my turn to start moving.

'_**And let's get walking...'**_ she walked away, I followed her. She nodded in approval.

Then she spun around and put her hands on my shoulders…

'_**All I wanna do is love your body!' **_she slowly and seductively ran her fingers down my back, I pulled her closer in response.

'_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it!' **_she very slowly stroked my cheek with the back of her hand.

'_**Oh oh oh oh'**_

'_**All I wanna do is love your body!' **_the song repeated itself again, she broke away from me and began be-bopping around the stage I followed her movements very carefully, people in the crowd cheered.

'_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it**_

_**Oh oh oh oh'**_

The music slowed again and she spun around to face me again. She smiled with a sexy saucy wink…

'_**It's true what you heard, I am a freak, I'm disturbed!' **_With both hands she gripped her head and shook it rhythmaticly.

'_**So come on and give me your worst!'**_ She gestured to her body slowly and seductively and thrust her body forward towards me.

'_**We're moving faster than slow,'**_ she slipped her hand under my brown shirt and ran her warm hands up my chest giving me chills.

'_**If you don't know where to go,'**_ She walked away from me and ran her hands over her own body very slowly.

'_**I'll finish off on my own!' **_at that the entire crowd cheered.

I ran up to her and wrapped my arms tightly around her stomach pulling her close; she rested her head on my shoulder looking in my eyes…

'_**Hey boy!**_

_**I don't need to know where you've been,**_

_**All I need to know is you and no need for talking,'**_ I rocked her back in forth in my arms, she tangled her legs in mine… if I hadn't been so distracted I would have been _completely _aroused. Then I smiled, out of all the attention Bunny had gotten tonight it was nothing like this… I liked the idea of me topping the kangaroo's sexiness…

'_**Hey boy!**_

_**So don't even tell me your name,**_

_**All I need to know is whose place,**_

_**And let's get walking...**_

_**Say say hey...'**_ she broke away again and turned to face me.

'_**All I wanna do is love your body!'**_ she walked up to me and hitched her leg around my waist, I was _enjoying this!_ It was actually fun…

'_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it**_

_**Oh oh oh oh!' **_I grabbed her leg and slid it higher up my waist; she leaned backwards as I leaned forward, she mouthed, 'good job!'

She broke away from me and be-bopped around some more with me on her tail, _**'All I wanna do is love your body**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it**_

_**Oh oh oh oh' **_

I looked over the crowd, they were all dancing like crazy animals, this was _ridiculously _fun. Then I saw my friends, Tooth gave me two thumbs up, Bunny was laughing, and North was smiling. Bunny flashed me a look that said, 'you can do better than that!'

'_**I think you already know my name**_

_**I think you already know my name**_

_**Hey hey, ha! Alright, say'**_

We were in the center of the stage now and I whispered to her, "How far can I take this?"

"As far as you want, just realize that this is all for show," she answered me, I nodded.

'_**I think you already know my name'**_

I flashed a grin at Bunny and scooped her up by her butt, she wrapped her legs around my waist and I spun her around. Then I put her down and dipped her, leaning her backwards and me leaning forward, I pressed my lips to her neck and ran them lightly up and down placing little kisses. She cupped my neck and moaned softly. 'All for show!' The crowd and music exploded…

'_**All I wanna do is love your body**_

_**Oh oh oh oh **_

_**Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it**_

_**Oh oh oh oh'**_

I stopped and tilted her upward, spinning her to body to completely face the crowd. I tilted her head to the right and placed my lips on the exposed skin and kissed downward… the music got louder.

'_**All I wanna do is love your body**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it**_

_**Oh oh oh oh!' **_

The music stopped, everyone cheered, whistled, clapped, and whooted. I smiled at myself. She broke from my embrace and turned to me.

"Awesome job! You're a natural!" she complemented giving me a quick one armed hug.

"Let's hear it for the best dancers of the night!" The D.J. shouted into the microphone. Everyone cheered again.

She bowed then took my wrist and led me off of the stage. When we were down the steps again another song had started.

"You were awesome!" she complimented with a smile.

"So were you!" I complimented back.

"So where are you going now?" she asked me, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a ponytail holder. She brushed her hair back with one hand and tied the ponytail in with the other. Her light pink hair was not even sweaty.

"Oh, I'm going to see my friends, wanna come?" I offered.

"Oh yes please!" she said.

I made my arm into a circle; she slid her arm through and bent it towards her. I began walking, leading her to where I saw the other three guardians standing. I never did get to see Bunny's reaction to my ending.

I waded through the crowd with the girl on my arm. It wasn't difficult to find them considering that Bunny and North stood towering over most of the people here.

I spotted Tooth and the others. I walked forward with a smug smirk. Proud of the attention I gave and received up there… more than Bunny got all night.

"Hey! You two were awesome!" Tooth complimented us.

"Thanks! Hey did you find Ashlee?" I asked her.

"Mhm!" Tooth nodded, Bunny was snickered and smirked. North kept smiling.

"Well where is she? Do I get to meet her?"

"Well Jack I think ya would know considerin' she's on yer arm!" Bunny laughed with a smirk.

'This is Ashlee?' I thought to myself in surprise.

"Hey Tooth!" she shouted, letting go of my arm and throwing both of her hands up in the air in a happy gesture. She rushed forward and embraced Tooth. Tooth was acting all giddy. They were both acting like two high school chicks that hadn't seen each other for weeks.

'Huh, so I was wrong then,' I thought to myself with a smile, 'She's not like Bunny at all…'

* * *

**SO SOMEONE TOLD ME THAT JACK WASN'T GETTING ENOUGH 'ATTENTION' DOES THIS WORK?**

**SO YOU HAVE MET ASH, DO YOU LIKE HER? BE HONEST. THERE WILL BE MORE OF HER POSSIBLY.**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I HOPE THE LONG CHAPTER WORKS FOR YOU...**

**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**

**WAS THIS TOO DIRTY? OR DID YOU ALL LIKE?**

* * *

**FIRST LYRICS WERE: "ROCK N ROLL" BY AVRIL LAVIGNE**

**SECOND LYRICS WERE: "C'MON" BY KE$HA**

**AND AS MENTIONED THE THIRD LYRICS WERE: "YOUR BODY" BY CHRISTINA AGUILERA!**


	4. Jealousy is a Dancy Thing

"How have you been!" Ashlee squealed.

"Great just great!" Tooth answered.

"North!" she squeaked. Backing away from Tooth and throwing her arms around North.

"Hello Ashlee!" North smiled warmly.

"Bunny!" She moved to him and flung her arms around his neck, Bunny hugged back lightly. His arms wrapped around her back.

"Nice ta see ya Sheila!" Bunny told her in her ear. She let go and backed away.

"So what are you all doing here?" She paused, "Wait…"

She turned to me and extended an arm, grabbing hold of my brown shirt and pulled me closer.

"Then _who's_ this?"

"That's Jack!" Bunny answered her.

She raised an eyebrow, "Jack? As in Jack Frost?"

"Yes!" North answered her second question.

"Oh, I see," Her look was smug, "so it would seem…"

"So what's up guys? I haven't seen you guys for a while!" She said turning back to the others, "Where are you going next? Do you mind if I tag along? I'd understand completely if you don't want me to come though, there are plenty of guys here that wanna lick me tonight so as much as I'd enjoy that I'd rather come with you guys."

'No boyfriend… She seems to get a good amount of _attention _though.'

"Ash, you are on naughty list!" North joked.

"Oh trust me I know that… so do the rest of the men here!" She answered North with a smirk.

"Hey now Sheila yer fourteen years old, that's a lil' young in my opinion," Bunny said seriously.

"You're not my Guardian… I can do what I wanna," She said seductively, I really couldn't see her portraying any love for him.

Bunny huffed, "What eva'."

"Aw don't be upset with me Bunny, how can I be alive this long and not have fun!" Bunny relaxed a little, "Besides I don't go home with guys _that _often!"

Bunny twitched.

"Well maybe once a month…"

Bunny's and North's eyes widened, Tooth smirked.

"Well maybe once a week sometimes, but that doesn't matter! Can I come with you guys?" she asked hopefully, "I can just stay here if you want me to."

"I like her, let's keep her!" I declared. I really did like this girl; she was a little laid back and seemed to want to have fun. Which obviously is my kind of style.

"I got one vote!" she cheered with a smile.

"Well you know I want you to come!" Tooth told her.

"Yay! Two!" She looked to Bunny, "Now I know _you _want me to come."

"Well ya would know wouldn't ya!" Bunny laughed. I tilted my head in curiosity.

Without even looking at me Ashlee asked Tooth, "You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?" I directed to Tooth.

"Oh Ashlee is an emotion reader, she can tell what you're feeling at the current moment," Tooth answered.

Ashlee turned around to face me, "That's why I had you dance with me, you seemed lost-."

I cut her off, holding my hand up, "Wait, wait, wait… Were you going to try to take advantage of me?" I asked with a bewildered smile.

"Ah… Maybe…"

"Ha! I think I beat you Bunny! Someone was attempting to seduce me!" I smirked at Bunny.

"'Ey I had plenty of girls come on to me!" Bunny argued.

"Yeah but none of them made a move on you! I got one trying to sleep with me!" My smile grew wider. Ash blushed lightly.

Bunny gave up and rolled his eyes.

"Well I didn't know who you were!" she mumbled.

"Don't worry about it; I just like to hear that someone thinks I'm attractive!"

"Tooth hasn't told you that before?" She questioned, Tooth slapped her arm.

"What? He is!" Ashlee complained. I chuckled.

"You think he's attractive don't you Bunny?" Ashlee asked Bunny. He froze, unable to answer. Cause it would be plain awkward anyway he would answer.

"Aw c'mon Bunny you know I'm hot!" I smirked, North laughed.

"Oh yeah yer gorgeous!" Bunny told me, the words dripping with sarcasm.

"Vell, it vas nice seeing you Ashlee but I better head back to pole, better make sure the elves don't burn down vorkshop!"

"You're leaving us?" Tooth gasped.

"Yes, I vill see you all later goodnight!" North told us all. He began headed for the door.

The music continued to blare.

"So where are we going after this?"

"I'm not sure we just came to find you," Tooth answered her.

"Well I'm pretty hungry…"

"We already did Fridays…" I began to tell her.

"Oh okay! That's fine! I'll be okay," She smiled.

"No, no, no ya gotta' eat, yer skinny enough already!" Bunny told her.

"Well, what if we go to the supermarket and grab some food there?" Ashlee suggested.

"That sounds good!" Tooth agreed with a smile.

"'ey I'll be right back, I think someone's callin' me…" Bunny told the three of us. He turned and walked away.

"Probably another girlfriend!" I laughed.

"Another?" Ashlee said, surprised, "That sexy bastard!"

I blinked in surprise, "Whoops, forgot you had a crush on Bunny for a second."

"Oh yeah, I hide it pretty well. He's just so… yummy!"

I scoffed at the idea of Bunny being 'Yummy.'

"Show him!" Tooth commanded Ashlee with a big smile.

"Show me what?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"When Poeities are in love with someone they take on traits of the loved one," said a smug looking Tooth.

Ashlee let out her pony tail, brushing a hand through it to make it straight. She ran her fingers in the pink mess until she found what she was looking for, a string of silvery gray hair strands.

"So?" I laughed.

"_So_ it matches Bunny's fur!" Ashlee snickered; she leaned close to me, "Look at my eyes…"

I did what I was told, I couldn't see anything at first but soon I found something. Outlining the pupil of her brown eye was a thin green ring of color, now matching Bunny's eyes.

"Okay that's cool!" I complimented her, "What happens if your feelings change?"

"Then they will switch to the original color or I will take on traits from someone else, if I like 'em," She explained.

"Are there any other traits?" I asked, completely interested in this subject.

"Well I do get flashes of Aussie accents every now and then, but they're short and barely noticeable."

"There is one more thing… _That she won't tell me!_" Tooth growled, glaring at Ashlee.

"What is it?" I laughed, "It can't be too bad!"

"Yes it is! It's embarrassing!" Ashlee whined slightly, twirling the gray strands of hair around her fingers nervously.

"Aw c'mon! Tell me!" I begged, laughing, flashing the most seductive grin I could come up with.

"No but I tell you what, if Jack can guess it then I'll admit it!"

"Whoa hey! Don't put the pressure on me!" I held my hands up in defense, backing away slightly.

"You're an intelligent guy! You can figure it out!" She assured me, raising her right hand and tousling my brown hair.

"Speaking of guys. What's this I hear about you going home with men every other night?" Tooth asked.

"Well I have to do something in my free time!" I laughed at her answer. Ashlee's younger than I am and she's already shacked up with a bunch of people. I really need to step up my game then.

"Does it have to be _that_ though?"

"Well when you work here…"

"You _work_ here!" Tooth blurted out.

"_Yes mother_!" Ashlee responded sarcastically. Tooth rolled her eyes.

Ashlee glanced around until she found something, she growled.

Tooth and I both followed her gaze and saw Bunny, talking to a girl.

"Who is _she_?" I asked.

"A slut that comes here…" Ashlee bared her teeth.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Excuse me I'm going to go dance exotically while signing…" Ashlee spun around to head for the stage.

"In other words make Bunny jealous?" I laughed.

She turned and nodded, smiling at me.

"If you want any help, you can use me!"

"I'll take that in for consideration! Don't be surprised if I call you up! No limits though I warn you!"

I gestured to myself, "Guardian of _Fun_ remember!"

Ashlee winked and headed for the stage again.

The crowd had grown since we had gotten here. Everyone was making out and glitter was _absolutely everywhere!_

Music was pumping through the speakers, making my sneakers vibrate from the shaking floor. Suddenly everyone started cheering.

"Hey!" Ashlee called to everyone.

"Do you mind if I sing for you all?" She asked, walking around with a cordless microphone.

Everyone answered by cheering.

"Can she sing Tooth?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, she's fantastic! Although on countless occasions I have asked her to sing in front of the other guardians but she hasn't. Wonder why it's changed?"

"Well she's going to make Bunny jealous isn't she?"

"Yes, but what could she accomplish that with her voice that would make him jealous? I wonder what she's up to the little minx!" she laughed.

"Okay so… I think I will start off with a new favorite. Me and the back-ups have been practicing the dance for a while, I think we're going to do it! I hope you all like it!"

"_Baby when we're touching in the dark._

_Can you feel it?_

_I can hear the pounding of my heart._

_Can you feel it?_

_When you take my body to the stars._

_I believe it."_

Three men walked in from behind the stage and stood at her sides. Her voice was absolutely beautiful.

"_Boy, this love is supernatural._

_Can you feel it?"_

She stood in place for a second but then began to walk around.

"_Come, take me by the hand._

_Wanna cross the line?_

_Baby go ahead._

_Till the morning light,_

_Watch my silhouette._

_Cause you know tonight,_

_We're gonna wake the dead."_

The backup dancers surrounded her and moved their hands all over her body seductively.

"_Get a little bit wrong._

_Get a little bit wild._

_Get a little bit high off of this love tonight._

_Get a little bit raw._

_Come a little undone._

_Get a little bit reckless._

_I can't get enough."_

The dancers backed away as she continued to sing.

"_Baby when we're touching in the dark._

_Can you feel it?_

_I can hear the pounding of my heart._

_Can you feel it?_

_When you take my body to the stars._

_I believe it._

_Boy, this love is supernatural._

_Can you feel it?"_

The dancers formed around her again, making a cradle with their arms. She fell back into them. They held her there as she sang on sexually.

"_Come, take me in the night._

_I feel it in my blood,_

_Want the darker side."_

She smirked.

"_Baby when we touch,_

_Look me in my eyes._

_Poison me with love,_

_I'll bring you back to life."_

Her eyes almost looked evil in the darkened light, but yet very attractive. I looked over at Bunny, he had his attention on Ashlee and half of his attention on the so called 'Slut.'

"_Get a little bit wrong._

_Get a little bit wild._

_Get a little bit high off of this love tonight._

_Get a little bit raw._

_Come a little undone._

_Get a little bit reckless._

_I can't get enough." _

She got up from their arms quickly and walked away, with them tagging along behind quickly.

"Stop!" She told the D.J.

"Switch songs!" Suddenly the music changed into a different song, she pointed at me. I gulped.

"You!" she called to me, "C'mon!"

I looked at Tooth, she smiled and pushed me along.

I was nervous now, the theme was 'make Bunny jealous' I was wondering how she'd use me to do so…

"Everyone! This is Jack… Jack has just sold his soul to me for the next ten minutes!"

Everyone laughed and cheered as I pushed through the crowd of people. Upon reaching the stage I took a deep breath and made it up the stairs.

She signaled me forward. The crowd cheered.

"So in other words I _can't _be arrested for what I'm gonna do 'ere!" she laughed with the crowd.

"It's Britney _Bitch_!" Ashlee said over the microphone, which caught Bunny's and Tooth's attention.

"I see you,

And I just wanna dance with you!"

She walked closer with an unfamiliar look in her eyes.

"_Everytime they turn the lights down_

_Just wanna go that extra mile for you!" _

Ashlee was singing slowly and in a very sexy tone… wait did I just think, 'Sexy?'

"_You got my display of affection_

_Feels like no one else in the room_" She reached me and ran her free left hand down my arm sending chills through my body.

"_We can get down like there's no one around_

_We keep on rocking, we keep on rockin'_"

Ashlee turned so her back was pressed against my chest; I wrapped my arms around her waist, smiling for the show. We had to make Bunny jealous or this wouldn't be worth it.

"_Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing_

_They keep watching, keep watchin'_

_Feels like the crowd was saying_" I felt my heart begin to pick up pace.

"_Gimme Gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more!_

_Gimme Gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme Gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme Gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more!"_

She broke away from me and went behind me, where she wrapped an arm around my neck and sang into my ear and into the microphone. Bunny wasn't paying too much attention but Tooth was.

"_The center of attention, even when we're up against the wall_

_You got me in a crazy position _

_If you're on a mission _

_You got my permission!" _she nipped my ear lightly. It made a certain rush flood through my body while making my heart speed up faster.

She let go and turned me to face her, she took a hand and traced my torso. Every bone and muscle she ran her finger over. I felt heat flashes overtaking my body.

"_We can get down like there's no one around_

_We keep on rocking, we keep on rockin'_

_Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing_

_They keep watching, keep watchin'_

_Feels like the the crowd was saying"_

"_Gimme Gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more!_

_Gimme Gimme more_

_Gimme more" _Ashlee had the whole crowd dirty dancing and cheering her on.

"_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme Gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme Gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more!"_

Ashlee pressed extremely close to my body.

"_I just can't control myself, more_

_They want more?_

_Well I'll give them more!"_

The song changed once more, Ashlee had an evil smile on her face… pure devilish.

"It's been a while…

I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting

But I'm here now…"

I gulped again; she was up to something… I knew it.

"I _know it's been a while_

_But I'm glad you came_

_And I've been thinking 'bout_

_How you say my name_

_You got my body spinning_

_Like a hurricane_

_And it feels like_

_You got me going insane_

_And I can't get enough_

_So let me get it up_"

She got closer than ever…

"_Ooh, looks like we're alone now_

_You ain't gotta be scared_

_We're grown now!"_

"_I'm a hit defrost on you_

_Let's get it blazin'_" She poked my stomach, right below my belly button. I froze on the lyrics and blushed deeply, what type of song was _this?_

"We can turn the heat up if you wanna

Turn the lights down low if you wanna

Just wanna move you

But you're frozen," She ran her fingers through my hair, making my heart beat in my ears.

"_That's what I'm saying, _

_Let me break the ice_

_Allow me to get you right_

_Let you warm up to me_

_Baby I can make you feel_

_Let me break the ice_

_Allow me to get you right_

_Let you warm up to me_

_Baby I can make you feel… _

_Hot hot hot hot!_"

"So are you warming up yet?" She asked me seductively. The song changed again back to the original. Bad news was it was the one that was arousing me.

"_Gimme Gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more!_

_Gimme Gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme Gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme Gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more!"_

She looked over at Bunny, so did I. The 'slut' was getting very close to his body…

That set Ashlee off.

She pulled me close, wrapping one of her arms around my neck with the microphone in the other, pressing her body to mine and staring me in the eyes. My heart beat like an 808 drum. I put my hands on her hips.

"_Gimme more gimme more_

_Gimme more gimme more babe_

_I just want more…"_

Then it happened, I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. Warm breath entered my mouth that tasted like bubble gum. I kissed back, hoping that I was okay at it, this was my… first kiss. The crowd cheered.

She didn't even stop to take a breath, but she dropped the microphone. It landed to the stage with a thud.

My ears hurt with the applause and hooting from the crowd. But I didn't care. Even though I knew that this was just to make the human Bunny jealous I still liked it.

Fifteen seconds went by before she broke away. She looked at me and smiled evilly.

"Let's go, but first we have to say goodbye to the crowd!" she turned her head, still in my arms, "Bye everyone! Goodnight!"

Then I caught sight of Tooth's and Bunny's faces… Their jaws were dropped; they both stared at the two of us like we were from outer space…

* * *

**I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND SORRY ITS SUCH A LATE UPDATE!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL TO PIECES! I THOUGHT I SHOULD TELL YOU THAT!**

**REVIEW IF YOU COULD!**

**1ST SONG IS "SUPERNATURAL" BY KE$HA**

**2ND AND THIRD SONG WHERE "GIMME MORE" & "BREAK THE ICE" BY BRITNEY SPEARS**

**HOPE THIS CHAPTER WASN'T TOO DIRTY!**


End file.
